


Two Lover City Boys from Georgia

by MozartKing



Category: Deliverance - James Dickey
Genre: Gen, Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: When the group sets up camp, a good laugh turns into something way more unexpected than what Ed would have expected





	Two Lover City Boys from Georgia

Ed, Lewis, Bobby, and Drew got camp and started to eat the fish that Lewis shot with his bow, "I'm glad we came, I'm glad glad to be here. I wouldn't be anywhere else, the way I feel" said Ed, getting another beer trying to keep straight. His eyes kept darting on Lewis, who ate part of the bone. 

Everytime Lewis looked at Ed he would turn and cough so Lewis wouldn't notice, but Lewis would only smile or wink "it's true, Lewis" said Bobby "it's all true, what you said. it's great. and I think we did real good on the river. I mean, for amateurs." 

"yeah, good enough, I reckon," said Lewis, while he kept eating and nodding at Bobby who tried to get his sleeping bag together, "but I'm glad you and I didn't get damned sluggish wood canoe turned around backward just before we hit some White Water. that might have been bad" Ed drank, but kept pace to not fall in the dirt or a tree, Lewis looked at Ed who swallowed hard and his mouth started to water.   
Lewis smirked and thought of something to embarrass Ed or thought it was clever, "had my first wet dream in a sleeping bag together" Ed coughed on the beer and turned red from what Lewis said "how was it?" asked Bobby. He looked at Ed and Lewis, than turned his gaze giving a suspicious look to Drew "great. there's no repeating it" he winked at Ed, who tried not to sweat or blush. 

After Bobby got his air mattress up, he got in his tent. Drew continued to play his guitar, "goodnight Lewis" said Ed, Lewis stared at Ed who started to trip on twigs, which made Lewis smirk "woah easy there, don't want to fall on the trip, still got to get more river downstream" he got Ed up "come and walk with me for a sec, or you need help walking?" Ed shook his head and wobbled down to where the river was "so, what you want to talk about, Lewis?"   
Lewis didn't say but instead of talking, he pulled Ed into a kiss making Ed stop and close his eyes "Christ Lew, Bobby and Drew could see us" he smirked, "those two couldn't find a damn leaf even if they needed to wipe there asses with it" 

Ed didn't say a word, "sorry, just didn't think you wanted too" "to what, you didn't think I would pull you in sooner you scared little fish?" "I'm not scared, just that" "don't try that I wasn't scared shit with me, every time we meet or stare you always turn red like a cherry and drool hard like a fucking blood hound." Ed turned red from embarrassment, "thought I hid it" Lewis pulled him in and Ed fell silent, "how's that for coming out of the fucking shadows?" "I think you might make my wife jealous" they laughed, "let's head back before Drew and Bobby get suspicious."   
They got back to camp and saw Bobby and Drew, "what were you two doing out there?" asked bobby, "just discussing wat path to take on the rapids tomorrow" said Lewis, Drew and Bobby gave glances "if you say so, goodnight fellas" said Drew "night guys, see you in the morning" Ed and Lewis went in there tents and Drew and Bobby laughed, Drew kept playing his guitar "you think they knew what we knew what happend over yonder?" asked Bobby, "Maybe, maybe not" said Drew shrugging "you think they make love while we don't look?" Drew threw leaves at Bobby "that I didn't want to picture" said Drew.


End file.
